RE: NoahAllen
by dieya105
Summary: Starts after Chapter 201, Allen is taken by the Noah and they've done something to his memories. Can his friends help him or will he stay with his new family as the 14th? Lemon Warning. *REWRITTEN VERSION*
1. taken

**Dieya: **Hi there my loyal readers. As you can see, I've rewritten my story NoahAllen. I still wish for someone to help me with the fight seen in my last chapter, and I would love some good ideas about how to start the sequel to this story. So please review and tell all your friends.

* * *

><p><strong>NoahAllen Rewritten<strong>

Allen sat their in the dark dungeon in a hypnotic state, Timcampy wrestling to get out of the chains. Seals decorated the walls, Allen and Timcampy.

All was Quiet, but then all of a sudden a door came out of nowhere. It was a door that was checkered and shaped sorta like a heart with a crown on top.

"ALLEN," yelled the tomboyish looking girl Road Camelot.

"How could these terrible people do this to you?" she said as she ran hugging Allen and kissing him on the lips softly.

Allen just sat there quiet not even looking at her, wondering what the Noah planned to do.

"Shounen, we're going to take you home now," Tyki Mikk exclaimed walking through the door into Allen's cell, "But you really should be more quiet Road, this is enemy territory."

"I DON'T CARE, so long as I know Allen's safe with me." Road said defiantly looking at Allen for support, but he stared blankly into the distance, "Tyki what's wrong with Allen, he's not saying anything?"

"He's probably just in denial that his so called friends would lock him up and let him die here like an unwanted pet." Tyki answered looking at Allen with concerned eyes.

Road just looked at Allen and thought 'Maybe he'll wake up from this trance when we get him out of here.'

"Let's just get him out of here and worry about this later." Tyki stated while picking up Allen and throwing him over his shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Ark in Allen's new room.<strong>

Allen was in his bed waking up with a shrunk Timcampy sitting next to him looking at his master with joy.

'I feel so weird right now, where am I?' Allen thought while groaning groggily.

"Tyki, he's waking up!" a girl's cherub voice said with glee.

"Welcome home, Shounen. Did you have a nice nap." a male's voice said.

As soon as Allen realized where he was, he was pissed and sat up fast. "I said I wasn't apart of your god damn fami….aaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHH"

An unbearable pain shot through his head while blood seeped out. Allen fell back instantly curling into a ball from pain.

"Well lad, you won't be saying that for long." Tyki smiled and chuckled darkly as he began to work on Allen's Innocence.

* * *

><p><strong>Dieya: <strong>Well, there you go. The first rewritten chapter so far. I plan to release the rewritten chapters once a week.

Bye-bye!


	2. reactions at the order

**Dieya: **sorry I didn't upload last week, I sorta forgot. And why has no one reviewed the rewritten story yet? It makes me think no ones seen it yet.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Black Order<strong>

"BIG BROTHER!" Lenalee yelled while entering her brothers office.

"Yes my dear sweet sister?" Komui responded scared by his sisters angry tone.

"I want to see Allen right now." Lenalee demanded.

"But Lenalee, you know I can't do that. Only Link or Lvellie can allow it, and I doubt they'll let you." Komui said hopping to get his sister to stop thinking of doing foolish things like this.

"I don't care! Allen needs his friends more than ever right now, and I'm not going to sit here doing nothing."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Komui said

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day in the bowels of the Black Order<strong>

"This was a perfect idea to get Allen to talk, Komui." Link said happily, "If he won't tell me the Noah's location, then surely his most trusted friend will."

"KOMUI!" Lenalee yelled angrily.

"Well you wanted to see Allen and I got you a chance to see him." Komui said nervously, while Lenalee gave him a death glare.

"Well this is it. Open the doors." Link ordered the guards.

"Yes sir." opens door.

"WHERE THE HELL IS ALLEN?" Link yelled.

"I don't know, we were here the whole time. We swear we never saw him leave."

"Oh no, we have to find him. He's so shaken up by this entire deal that he needs support from his friends." Lenalee said.

"I'll have to report this to Lvellie." Link said.

"Oh dear." Komui said.

* * *

><p><strong>At the science division later that day<strong>

"What, Allen is gone?" Johnny asked.

"Yes and it's up to his friends to help find him before Lvellie does and possibly kills him for no reason." Lenalee said.

"You're right Lenalee, we've just been sitting back doing nothing while Allen was left alone. I say we drop what were doing and go find him." Reever announced.

"YAH!"

Link randomly walks by everyone. "Then Lvellie will just fire you." he said.

They all sweat dropped.

"On second thought, you're on your own Lenalee" Reever said.

* * *

><p><strong>Dieya: <strong>Well, I hope that was a good chapter. Please review, and tell me how you think I'm doing so far.


	3. baby noah

**Dieya: **Hi guys, back again. I know a lot of people are actually reading, and thank you Saissister for actually reviewing my story.

I actually changed some stuff in this chapter, to make it more accurate.

I never did this before (again), ***Disclaimer: I do not own D'gray Man, if I did you wouldn't be reading this. But I can still dream.***

* * *

><p><strong>In Allen's new room at the ark<strong>

They put Allen in his new bed, took out his arm, replaced his arm with a new one and bandaged him up "So what happened with his transformation?" ***heart***

"Well other than the reactions to us trying to pin him down and stop him from killing us in the process… He's been doing fine. Me, not so much, especially since I was the one who had to go find an arm that was the same size as Allen's and the same skin color." Tyki said with a sarcastic tone.

"It's good to hear that Allen's doing ok. But Tyki, it shouldn't be to hard to get an arm and put it on him." ***heart***

"Earl, I also had to cut his arm off and replace it with a new one, with minimal knowledge of how to do it correctly. Do you know how hard it is to replace a person's arm, when he's clawing and hitting you because he's in excruciating pain, and is becoming something that he didn't even want to be in the first place. You're right, he was just sleeping like a baby through the whole ordeal." Tyki said in an even more sarcastic tone.

"Maybe, but he _was_ like that in the first place." ***heart***

"What do you mean he was like that in the first place? I thought he was adopted by Mana after he was rejected by his parents because of his arm." Tyki said remembering what the Earl told them about Allen.

"That's not the whole truth. You see, he was the first Noah to be born a Noah." ***heart***

"WHAT! You never told us about this. So how did he get a piece of innocence in his arm, he couldn't have been born with it if he was born a Noah." Tyki said matter-a-factly.

"Well I'll tell you the story of Allen's birth in flashback form." ***heart***

* * *

><p><em>***Flashback***<em>

_**In a hospital room**_

"_WWWAAAAHHHHH!" The sound of a new born baby filled the room._

"_Congratulations, it's a boy!" The Doctor said._

"_Oh thank god, can I see my baby?" The new mother asked._

"_Um…I can't do that ma'am." The Doctor said nervously._

"_And why not? I should be aloud to see my own baby." The mother said angrily._

"_Because your baby is a Noah and shouldn't be in the care of a pitiful human." The Doctor said while transforming into an Akuma._

"_What's going on?" the mother screamed._

"_I'm going to kill you and take the child to the Millennium Earl." The Akuma stated._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The woman dies horribly._

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the ark<strong>_

"_Good job Akuma for bringing this child to me, now leave." __***heart***_

"_Yes, sir." The Akuma said, then left._

"_wwwwaaahhhh!" The baby cried sadly._

"_There, there, little one. You're home with your family now. Now… what should your name be? … I know, how about Neah. It's only natural to name you after the previous 14__th__." __***heart***_

"_MILLENNY!" A little girls voice shouted._

"_WWWWAAAAAAAHHHH! WWWWAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

"_There, there little one it's ok." __***heart***_

"_Who is this adorable baby?" She asked._

"_He is the 14__th__ Noah." __***heart***_

"_What, why is he here? Isn't he trying to destroy us to become the Earl?"_

"_I thought do too, but maybe he reincarnated into this child so that we can teach him how we see humanity." __***heart***_

"_Maybe, but shouldn't we also be finding the heart? Just in case he decides to betray us again and side with the exorcists."_

"_In do time Road, but it's very important to gain the 14__th__'s trust as soon as possible." __***heart***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 years later<strong>_

"_Now Neah, I am going to teach you about the birth of Akuma." __***heart***_

"_Ok Millenny." An adorable little boy said excitedly._

"_Now, for this lesson we will be going outside the ark and meet an unknowing human." __***heart***_

"_Really, I finally get to go outside?" The adorable little boy asked jously._

"_Yes little one. Now since you've never been outside before, you have to stay close to me, ok?" __***heart***_

"_Yes Millenny." The boy answered._

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a graveyard were a young woman is mourning over a grave stone<strong>_

"_Now you just stay here in front of this tree and don't leave this spot under any circumstances." __***heart***_

"_Ok, Millenny." The boy said._

"_Now this young woman will be referred to as A-chan, and A-chan's dead loved one will be called B-kun. To make an Akuma, we must gain A-chan's trust. Then, we will get A-chan to scream B-kun's name. This will transfer B-kun's soul into an Akuma skeleton. Lastly, we order B-kun to kill A-chan and ware her skin as his own. Now I will show you how it's done." __***heart* **__The Earl then goes to the crying woman._

_Suddenly cross walks in sight of the Earl "Well it appears that the Millennium Earl is about to make an Akuma. I came just in time. It looks like there's a kid with him to, I should also get that kid away from here."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A little later, somewhere else<strong>_

"_Let me go. I want to go back with Millenny!" The boy yelled._

"_Calm down little boy, I saved you from that fatso." Cross stated._

"_No you didn't! You stole me from him!" The boy accused._

"_Little boy, what's your name?" Cross asked._

"_Neah." The boy stated which shocked Cross._

'_That can't be! I thought Neah would reincarnate as an adult. I guess I can suppress his Noah genes with some innocence, just until he get's older.' Cross thought. "Now hold still Boy, this is going to hurt a bit._

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy screamed in pain, then faints._

'_I better get him to an orphanage, or better yet ,a circus. Since his arm makes him look like a freak show. I can probably get a few bucks off of him to.' Cross decided._

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened." <strong>*heart*<strong>

"Wait, how do you know what Cross did if you weren't there?" Tyki asked.

"Actually I just guessed at that part, it does make sense." ***heart***

"Oh look, he's waking up now." Tyki announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Dieya: <strong>Wasn't that a more interesting story then last time? I will freak out really badly if this flashback is somewhat true. Till next time, review and tell me what you think.


	4. Allen's first reactions

**Dieya: **Hey guys, sorry I'm late in uploading this, but there was this horrible hail storm that hit and I had to be with my family. We're alright now, thankfully.

* * *

><p><strong>In the ark<strong>

"He's waking up now" Tyki stated

"MMMMnnnnnn…Where am I?" Allen said, then looked at his arm. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARM!"

"Relax boy, I cut off your arm to take away the innocence and replaced it with a new arm." Tyki said trying to calm Allen down.

"You're at your true home." ***heart***

"What? This isn't my home, I've never lived here and never will!" Allen stated angrily.

"But, don't you remember living here when you were really little? ***heart***

"No, I was with Mana when I was really little."

"Well, I guess I sorta do look like him." ***heart***

"You don't even look human."

"Oh yah, I'm not in my human form." ***heart* **transforms

"Why do you look exactly like Mana!" Allen yelled confused.

"Does it really matter boy?" Tyki said.

"Yes, I happen to be confused now. Who took care of me when I was little?"

"I took care of you when you were born till you were 3, then cross stole you away when I let you go outside with me for a lesson. I was so sad that day." ***heart* **cries in corner.

"If that's true then why can't I remember any of…"

"ALLEN-KUN, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Road yells and glomps Allen hard.

"ROAD, GET OFF OF ME! IT HURTS!" Allen protested.

"Road, he's still injured from his arm being replaced." Tyki said.

"Be nicer to Allen and let him go before you hurt him." ***heart***

"NO! I WANT TO BE WITH ALLEN-KUN!" Road yelled.

Sheryl casually walks by the room. "Have you guys seen Road any…" Stares at sight before him. Walks toward Allen. Starts to strangle him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SWEET DAUGHTER!"

"Sheryl calm down, Allen can't even move and besides Road came in here all on her own." Tyki said trying to calm his older brother.

Stops choking Allen, stares at Tyki in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes." Tyki answered.

"Then…Road let's go to bed." Sheryl said grabbing Road's arm.

"I'll sleep here with Allen." Road stated.

"…" starts choking Allen again "Why have you seduced my precious daughter!"

"SHERYL STOP IT! Just let her sleep here tonight, Allen is already unconscious again anyways, he won't do anything." Tyki said.

"FINE! But I'm watching him." Sheryl said.

Everyone but Road leaves. "Oh Allen this is going to be the best night ever!"

* * *

><p><strong>At the order<strong>

"Oh where could Allen have gone, ALLEN! It's just no use, why would he run away like this?" Lenalee asked.

"Lenalee, when I said I would help you, I didn't think that I would have to catch up with you everywhere." Miranda said tiredly.

"I'm sorry Miranda, I'm just real worried about him." Lenalee stated.

"We all are." Miranda said.

"I know, let's keep looking." Lenalee suggested.

"Maybe we should just head back, it's getting late." Miranda suggested.

"Okay, well try again tomorrow." Lenalee said.

* * *

><p><strong>Dieya: <strong>I think this was a good story for being forced.

**IMPORTANT!** I still want some ideas as to when the squeal should start, and I'm still looking for someone to help make a battle scene for the last chapter.

Please review and help me.


	5. the incident

**Dieya: **Hay guys back again, still would like some help with the battle scene and when the sequel to this story should start at.

* * *

><p><strong>At the ark<strong>

Sheryl decided that he should go and see Road, since he couldn't sleep. He worried something might have happened, not knowing anything about the ex-exorcist. As he walked into the room, he was stunned at the seen before him. Allen was asleep in his bed with no shirt on, Road fell asleep right next to him in the revealing dress she has been wearing these past some chapters, without the ribbons. The blanket was up to the top part of Road's dress and covering Allen's pants.

"_**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY ROAD ?"**_ Sheryl yelled and was once again strangling Allen to the brink of death.

"What are you doing, yelling in the middle of the night strangling Allen again." Tyki said rushing into Allen's room upon hearing Sheryl yelling.

"HE WAS SEDUCING MY ROAD, JUST LOOK AT THE SCENE IN FRONT OF YOU, TYKI!" Sheryl protested.

"Calm down Sheryl, he was out cold last night thanks to you. Besides they both have clothes on, they couldn't have done anything." Tyki reasoned.

"So they do, well my work here is done. Good night Tyki." Sheryl then leaves.

"I sometimes wonder if he's ok." Tyki looks at them again. "Of course they could have done something with clothes on."

* * *

><p><strong>At the order<strong>

"Hey Lenalee, I finally got some free time and decided to help you look for Allen." Johnny said

"That's great Johnny, but why are you dressed like Sherlock Holms?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm a detective, I have to look the part. I started reading the books and got hooked." Johnny answered.

"Do you ever get outside or anything?" Lenalee asked.

"Not since I started working here. Why do you ask?" Johnny asked.

"Never mind, it's not important. Let's just get started." Lenalee stated.

"Ok, I'm ready when you are. Cause that's elementary my dear Lenalee." Johnny stated.

"Oh dear." Lenalee said.

* * *

><p><strong>At the ark once more<strong>

"Has Allen woken up yet?" ***heart***

"No, Sheryl put him into another coma." Tyki replied.

"I couldn't help it. He looked like he did naughty things to my Road." Sheryl argued.

"I told you they were fine." Tyki stated.

"Now stop it, we must focus on how to keep Allen here with us." ***heart***

In unison. "Yes Lord Millennium."

"Firstly, when he wakes up, you are to leave him alone Sheryl." ***heart***

"I understand." Sheryl said.

* * *

><p><strong>Dieya:<strong> I hope you guys liked it. Please review, I'm seriously starting to think no one likes this at all and just want me to stop.


	6. checking on Allen

**Dieya: **I updated early this time, YAY!

* * *

><p><strong>At the ark<strong>

"I don't think she'll get up any time soon, so you can stop staring at her, Sheryl. You haven't even blinked for three hours." Tyki said

"I said I wouldn't hurt Allen again, but that doesn't mean I can't keep a close eye on my Road." Sheryl said.

"It's 5:00 AM, can't you wait just one more hour to check on her." Tyki said.

"Fine but you better keep an eye on him." Sheryl said.

"I know, I sorta have to wait here for Allen to wake up. You should already know that, and how important this is to the Earl." Tyki said.

"How is this important to the Earl. I thought we were supposed to kill the 14th before he kills us." Sheryl said.

"It's a long story, but were not going to kill him." Tyki said.

"I have an hour to kill, tell me." Sheryl said.

"Fine, here's what happened…" Tyki said.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Earls room<strong>

"Meow."

"Why is Allen still alive you ask? Because he's very precious to me." ***heart***

"Meow."

"Why is he so important you ask? I raised him since he was born, so he's like a son to me." ***heart***

"Meow."

"Well the reason why he wasn't with us from the start is because I didn't keep a close enough eye on him, and he was stolen away. Now that he's here again, I wish to make it up to him." ***heart***

"Meow."

"Of coarse you can check on him." _*heart*_

* * *

><p><strong>The order<strong>

"You to Link?" Lenalee said.

"Yah, I said I would help find Allen with you but Johnny put this ridiculous costume on me." Link said.

"Calm down Watson, you're just excited about the new case." Johnny said.

"I'm not Watson, Johnny!" Link yelled.

"Well I'm just going to go find more help, good luck with that." Lenalee said.

"WAIT, LENALEE!" Link yelled.

"Now Watson, I found striking evidence that you should see." Johnny said.

"HELP ME!" Link yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's room<strong>

"…and that's what happened." Tyki finished.

"Really? I never knew that a Noah could awaken at birth." Sheryl said.

"I didn't ether." Tyki said.

"Meow."

"Oh hi Lulubell." Tyki said.

"Meow."

"Sure you can see him." Tyki said.

Lulubell Jumps on bed.

"Why is Lulubell on the bed?" Road said sleepily.

"ROAD YOU'RE AWAKE!" Sheryl yelled as he proceeds to squeeze Road.

"SHERYL STOP DOING THAT!" Tyki yelled.

Sheryl stops squeezing her and says "Sorry."

"Sheryl, why don't you take Road and go have breakfast. I'll stay here with Lulubell and Allen." Tyki said.

"Fine, let's go Road." Sheryl said and left with Road.

* * *

><p><strong>Dieya:<strong> Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME OUT HERE!


	7. medicine time

**Dieya: **Sorry I'm a little late guys, I'm don't have the best memory. AGAIN! Please help me with the battle scene and what time period the sequel should start, or else I won't make one or continue the rewrite and possibly delete it all and the original.

* * *

><p><strong>At the dinning room in the ark<strong>

"Road you haven't even touched your food. Is there something wrong?" Sheryl asked concerned.

Road gave her most scariest stare she could make and stared at Sheryl with a deathly aura and said in a creepy voice "I want to play with Allen-kun."

"Road I don't feel comfortable letting you near him." Sheryl said mustering up his confidence.

"WHY!" Road yelled.

"You were in his room alone, who knows what terrible things he could have done to you." Sheryl said.

"HE WAS UNCONSCIOUS!" Road yelled.

"And what if he regained consciousness while you were asleep? He could have easily hurt you." Sheryl argued.

"HE'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Road countered.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's room<strong>

"mmhhhhm" Allen moaned.

"Are you awake now?" Tyki asked.

"What happened?" Allen asked.

"Sheryl knocked you out after he saw Road so close to you, especially since she slept with you." Tyki said calmly.

Allen's eyes widened in shock. "What did you say."

"She slept with you. You should have seen how you two looked when I found you late at night." Tyki said slyly.

A fierce blush appeared on Allen's face

"You're still a virgin, Shounen." Tyki said.

"I guess that makes me feel a bit better. So, Can I walk around for a bit?" Allen asked.

"No, the Earl wants you to completely awaken before letting you meet everyone." Tyki answered.

"So what does he expect me to do till then?" Allen asked.

"I don't know, but he wanted me to inform him if you woke up." Tyki said.

"So I'm just supposed to wait here by myself." Allen said.

"I'll be back in a few seconds, just yell if someone enters your room." Tyki said as he got up and left.

"ALLEN-KUN!" Road yelled running into Allen's room, Tyki long gone.

"Oh god no. TYK-mph" Allen tried to yell but was cut off by Road.

"Nice try Allen, but Tyki wont help you now, hahaha! Now be a good boy and kiss your future bride." Road said, then kissed Allen hard and held him down.

* * *

><p><strong>Earls room<strong>

"Allen is awake." Tyki said while entering the Earl's room.

"Oh goody, I thought he'd never wake up." ***heart***

"He's also bored and wants to walk around." Tyki said.

"I see, well I'll go see him right now." ***heart***

Both suddenly hear a scream coming from Allen's room.

"Oh no, something happened to Allen." Tyki said.

They both start running to Allen's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's room<strong>

"Allen are you…" Tyki was about to say before seeing what Road was doing.

"Come on Allen, you can do better than that!" Road said teasingly.

"No I can't, now leave me alone!" Allen said hoping Road would obey.

"Well, I don't think he's bored anymore. Road leave Allen alone." Tyki said.

"But Tyki." Road whined.

"No buts, go spend time with Sheryl for once." Tyki said sternly.

"Fine." Road said, then leaves unwillingly.

"Are you alright Allen?" ***heart***

"I'm fine." Allen said.

"I should lock the door from now on." Tyki said to himself.

"Alright then, Allen we're going to help your Noah awaken." ***heart***

"WHAT!" Allen yelled.

"Tyki hold him down." ***heart***

Tyki nods and holds Allen down.

"NO, LET ME GO!" Allen yelled.

"Now Allen, I'm just gonna make you swallow this little pill. Just swallow and it's over." ***heart* **The Earl then shoved the pill into Allen's mouth and sealed it with his hand. After a minute, Allen finally swallowed and passed out once again from lack of air.

"I'm glad he swallowed it, I almost lost my grip on him." Tyki said.

"Not only will Allen fully awaken, but he will also forget about the betrayal, the Black order, and the exorcists he's met." ***heart***

* * *

><p><strong>Dieya: <strong>Well, please review and help me! PLEASE!


	8. dreamy intrusion

**Dieya: **Firstly, I want to apologize for the angry note I wrote last time. I've been nauseas for a few months now and my mother still made me go to school, which is very frustrating since they don't allow kids to go to the bathroom a lot. I also have to deal with the annoying immature sex/drug obsessed a**holes that go to my school who give me daily headaches.

So again, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you guys by changing the plot a bit so there won't need to be a battle scene. And Road will be pregnant in the sequel instead of this story.

I might even write a new story, but the pairing will be decided on the pole in my profile. (this isn't a part of the apology, I was thinking of doing this for awhile)

* * *

><p><strong>Road's room<strong>

"There's nothing to do since Allen's in another coma, at least this time it wasn't caused by Sheryl." Road groaned.

"Road, you know that Allen is in a coma so that he will awaken as a full Noah ~ Lero."

"I know, but I wanted to finish are little game first." Road said.

"You can't just play those kinds of "games" and expect to get away with it ~ Lero."

"But Lero. You know I'm old enough to, even if I don't look like it." Road protested.

"But Allen isn't ~ Lero"

"To-shay, but it doesn't matter because Allen and I are going to be together forever." Road countered.

"Then you have forever to wait ~ Lero. I would suggest that you learn some patience ~ Lero."

"hhhmmm…I think I'll use my powers to help Allen change faster, so we can play." Road says as she summons her door and

"HAY, WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME ~ LERO!"

* * *

><p><strong>In Allen's dream<strong>

"Where am I…oh, I'm chained to this chair again." Allen said.

"Welcome back, Allen" Neah greeted.

"Tyk…Neah, I thought I'd see you again." Allen said.

"Of course, but this time I'll take over your body permanently. Thanks to that pill the Earl gave us, especially since your wretched exorcist friends aren't here to help you." Neah Stated.

"My friends?" Allen questioned.

"Yes, they…you don't remember them?" Neah questioned.

"I…can't remember…anything, except Mana." Allen responded.

"ALLEN!" Road yelled running towards him and glomped him.

"Road, it's been so long." Neah stated.

"Neah, are you going to give Allen your memories now?" Road asked.

"Yes." Neah stated.

"Don't worry Allen, It'll be fine once you wake up." Road stated to comfort Allen.

"I don't want to do this." Allen said angrily.

"It's ok Allen, You'll be glad once you remember everything." Road said.

"mmmmm…" Allen growled.

Neah then unleashed his memory into Allen.

* * *

><p><strong>Earl's room<strong>

"Earl, Road has invaded Allen's dreams without permission ~ Lero."

"She did what? We should go see Allen now." Sheryl stated as he went to Allen's room.

"Good idea." ***heart***

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's room<strong>

"Tyki, is Allen ok?" Sheryl asked.

"Yah Sheryl, why?" Tyki asked.

"Roads invaded Allen's dream." Sheryl answered.

"WHAT!" Tyki yelled.

"He looks fine to me, and look." ***heart***

Allen's skin started to turn a dark gray and stigmata began to form on his head.

"Finally, he became a Noah." Tyki said.

"I'll go find Road." Sheryl said.

* * *

><p><strong>Road's room<strong>

"Road, stop this at once ~ Lero."

"Road get out now, or else you will never see Allen again." Sheryl yelled at Road's door.

"I'm out." Road said.

"Good, now what were you thinking. Going into Allen's dream, you could have made him sleep permanently" Sheryl scolded.

"I was thinking I could wake Allen up faster so I could play with him." Road answered innocently.

"You now better, now I'm going to have to think of a punishment." Sheryl said.

Road looked at him and showed him he best puppy dog eyes. "But daddy, I was just trying to help my new brother awaken safely." Road said.

"ROAD YOU CALLED ME DADDY AND YOU'RE JUST SO CUTE WITH THOSE BING INNOCENT EYES, I'M SO HAPPY!" Sheryl yelled forgetting all about what Road did.

'Safe' Road thought

* * *

><p><strong>Dieya: <strong>Please forgive me and review, PLEASE!


	9. a secret to keep and reveal, for now

**Dieya: **Still haven't abandon this fic yet, and I couldn't help but notice no ones voted on a pairing yet. I honestly wonder how many people actually read these things.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Order<strong>

"Is this Sherlock Holmes nonsense over with?" Said Lvellie.

"Yes, Lvellie." Said Johnny.

"Good, now go find that damn Noah!" Said Lvellie.

"We don't know if he's a Noah yet, sir." Said Lenalee.

"DON'T TALK BACK, JUST GO!" yelled Lvellie.

"Sorry, sir." Said Lenalee.

* * *

><p><strong>To Allen's room<strong>

For the millionth time Allen wakes up from his coma.

"Allen's awake again." Said Tyki.

"And he looks more like family now." Said Road.

"WHAT!" Yelled Allen as he ran to the nearest mirror, which was not a good idea because he immediately fell since he was to weak from the transformation to move.

"That was stupid." Said Sheryl.

"You should be more nice to him. He's been asleep for a month now, he can't move to well yet." ***heart***

"Plus, you caused the him to be out longer than he should have." Said Tyki.

"I said I was sorry." Said Sheryl.

"I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR A MONTH!" Yelled Allen as he tried to get up, but failed epicly. Then Tyki helped him up on the bed and laid him down. While Road sat on the bed next to him.

"Well Shounen, I should tell you now that since you've awaken, I've been putt in charge of making sure you don't betray us again…wait, your not acting calm and talking serious like you did last time the 14th took over." Said Tyki just realizing this obvious thing.

"Road, what did you do?" ***heart***

"I asked the 14th to give Allen his memory instead of taking over his body, but that he could change his appearance and powers." Said Road getting ready to run like hell if she needed to.

"That's actually a good idea, now he won't know how to attack us." Said Tyki. 'That makes my job a hell of a lot less difficult.' Thought Tyki.

"What job are you talking about this time Tyk…" Said Wisely as he casually walked by and just happen to hear Tyki's thought, then was tackled down and tied up by Tyki and Sheryl.

"Listen Wisely, we have the 14th back on our side and we don't want anyone else in the family to know about him just yet. So this has to stay a secret, got it, and stop reading my mind!" Said Tyki.

"Alright I'll keep it a secret, but the rest of the family won't like it." Said Wisely who somehow got out of the ropes quit easily, and left.

"I never said I was joining you, you guys kidnapped me." Accused Allen.

"They would have just killed you boy. besides we didn't kidnap you, we saved you. So you should be more grateful." Said Tyki.

"He's right, now just relax and will get you something to eat." Said Road.

"hmnpf!" Said Allen.

* * *

><p><strong>Dieya: <strong>review please!


	10. do I hear wedding bells?

**Dieya:** _**IMPORTANT!**_ I want to know if you guys want the lemon for the next chapter or not, if you don't respond at all, I wont make one until the sequel (which could come out in a few months)

* * *

><p><strong>In Allen's room<strong>

"Road I can feed myself, and why are you all staring at me!" Allen yelled at everyone as he tried to get Road off his lap as she proceeded to put another spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth.

"But Allen, you can't move your limbs yet. So as your future wife, it is my duty to help you. Also, everyone else is here to stare at you in disbelief and fear at what you might do." Road said bluntly getting ready to try and force the spoon down his throat again.

"WHAT!" The Earl, Tyki, and Sheryl said in unison and looked at the tomboy in disbelief that she would openly say such a thing about her own family. Sheryl more so as tears gushed out of his eyes from anger and sadness that his 'little girl' would declare her love to an ex-exorcist instead of him.

"Road, were here to look after the boy so he doesn't leave the room and get noticed by the other family members, get killed or lost." Tyki explained.

"Wait why would my own family try to kil…mphf" Allen tried to say but was cut off by another spoonful of oatmeal.

"Allen that's not important right now, the important thing right now is that you're home and safe from that terrible man." ***heart* **The Earl said hoping to drop the subject at hand.

"Yah, but I still don't remember what happened before I got here. Why wont you guys tell me?" Allen asked confused about why it was a touchy subject to them. All Allen remembered was that he was kidnapped by a strange man and was sold to a circus that he worked in for awhile and got to stay with a nice man that resembled the Earl for awhile before the man died and he unknowing brought him back from the dead. Then he was taken away by the same drunk, selfish, womanizer that stole him and forced all his debts on the poor boy for 3 years. Then, he just woke up in his room with Road and The Earl, plus 2 new members. He was surprised to hear there were 7 other members somewhere in the ark.

"Well you see, we found you unconscious in an alleyway and we brought you here. So, we don't know what happened to you." Road tried to explain, hoping Allen would believe her.

"I guess that makes sense, so when can I go see the others." Allen was very excited to know there were more members to his family since his absence. He was glad that they were only one member away from finally killing all the humans and exorcists.

"You'll see them when you get better." Road comforted as she put the last spoonful of oatmeal in Allen's mouth.

"Now with the matter of this 'future marriage' idea, Road." Sheryl was now determined to talk some sense into Road that he would never accept Allen as his son in law, let alone his family.

"I think it's a wonderful idea since they've known each other since Allen's birth. Don't you two think?" ***heart* **The Earl said referring to Sheryl and Tyki hoping Sheryl wouldn't decide to kill Allen or worse.

Allen was just happy that The Earl still remembered the promise that he made along time ago.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Neah, you and Road are so cute together." __***heart* **__The Earl said, happy that Allen was happily getting along with Road._

"_I wuve woad so much, I wanna get mawied with hew!" Allen said all adorable and cute, but really meaning it._

"_Oh Neah that's so sweet of you to say, of course I'll marry you, when you get older." Road said happily in love with the adorable little boy._

"_Then it's settled, you two will get married when the family is together again." _***heart* **_The Earl was ecstatic that Allen wanted to stay with his family._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR ENGAGED!" Sheryl and Tyki had no idea that the decision for Allen and Road to marry was real, and not just something Road made-up.<p>

"That doesn't matter right now, the wedding will still happen as planed." ***heart* **still happy.

"Ok, Millenny." Allen and Road said in unison, and still very grateful that nothing has changed.

"Maybe, we should leave the two lovebirds alone." ***heart* **The Earl said dragging Tyki and Sheryl out of the room and shutting the door.

"Well Allen, what do you want to do now?" Road was anxiously waiting for Allen's response, getting closer to the boy.

"Well maybe, we could…"

* * *

><p><strong>Dieya: <strong>_~CLIFFHANGER TIME~_, hope this satisfies you guys. Please review, and tell me what you wish to happen in the next chapter


	11. would you like some lemonade?

**Dieya: **Hello everyone! I know it's been awhile since I updated, but I was pretty sick lately. And I was sorta putting off the lemon because I'm not good at it nor do I feel conferral writing it. Be thankful and review.

* * *

><p><strong>Where we last left Allen &amp; Road, alone<strong>

"Well Allen, what do you want to do now?" Road was anxiously waiting for Allen's response, getting closer to the boy.

"Well maybe, we could…" But before he could finish, Road started taking off her ribbons. "Uhh…Road, what are you doing?" now getting a small blush across his face.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted us to get comfortable." Now Allen's face was crimson when he saw Road Take off her dress.

"Road, shouldn't we be married before doing this?" He said now realizing what was happening.

"Well be married soon, so it doesn't matter." Road said now taking off Allen's pants noticing a small bulge. "But I don't think you really care ether." Road then proceeded to remove the rest of their cloths and started to rub Allen's member.

"Mmmmhhh…Road…don't." Allen moaned, but his efforts were futile against Road since he still couldn't move.

"Oh you like that huh Allen? Admit it Allen." Road then started to rub harder and faster.

"Uuuuuggghhh…no…Road…stop it." Allen moaned trying hard to move away from Road.

"Say it, say it, say it!" Road yelled rubbing even faster and harder each time.

"UUUUGGHH…I LIKE IT!" Then Allen came, and Road licked it up.

"Mmmh…Allen." Road then positioned herself, and proceeded to slowly lower herself on Allen. "Aaaaagh!" Road then started a rhythm going faster and faster.

"UUUHHH…Road!" Allen yelled as he climaxed. Road went down once more and climaxed as well.

"Huff…huff…that was amazing Allen…Allen?" Allen got up, finally being able to move, and pinned Road under him.

"Now it's my turn." Allen breathed next to her ear. Allen then laid kisses and bites down her neck. This earned him a string of moans from her. He reached her left breast and started licking and biting her nipple, while he played with the right breast.

"uuuhhh…Allen" Road moaned wriggling under Allen. "Allen, take me already." She begged.

"Alright, Road." Allen positioned himself at Road's entrance. He slowly entered her and came out, he kept this rhythm going faster and harder each time. Moans filling the room. After a few minutes they climaxed, shouting each other's name. They collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"GGGRRRR! WHAT IS THAT FILTHY EXORCIST DOING TO ME ROAD!" Sheryl yelled.<p>

"Calm down Sheryl it's ok for them to do this, they're engaged after all." Tyki said trying to get Sheryl away from the door. "It's not like he made her pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Dieya: <strong>It's done, I did it, hope you enjoyed the fact that I expanded it on the request of Gold Phantom.

BE GRATEFUL AND SHOW THAT YOU APPRECIATED IT!

_**IMPORTANT!:**_ I can see a lot of people read my fanfiction, but I only get 2-3 reviews. THAT'S COLD PEOPLE!


	12. false alarm

**Dieya: **Sorry I'm uploading slower then usual, I was on vacation. I'm also going to Omnicon this year, my first ever anime convention, I'm so excited. I don't think I'll cosplay though.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning in Allen's room<strong>

After staying up all night trying to lock pick his way into Allen's room. He heard a small click, that told him he had succeeded. Without a second thought he opened the door and rushed in, grabbing Allen by the throat. "NOW I KNOW THIS ISN'T MY IMAGINATION! YOU REALLY DID STEAL MY DAUGHTER'S VIRGINITY, THIS TIME!" Sheryl yelled, this woke up the lovers.

Tyki hearing the yell, rushed to Allen's room and forced Sheryl to let go. "Sheryl stop it, you know Allen can't move, obviously Road took Allen's virginity." Tyki pleaded holding his brother back from Allen as best he could, trying to calm him down.

"That isn't entirely true. Allen was able to move again last night, but I was the one who started it. I wanted to do it since we would be married soon anyways." Road said matter-a-factly while trying to cover herself and Allen.

"But what if you get pregnant, your to young to support a child!" Sheryl said worried.

"So, what? If we're going to end humanity soon, then I would have had to get pregnant soon anyway." Road again said matter-a-factly.

"I don't care, I'm going to find Wisely to see if he can tell if your pregnant." Sheryl then went to find Wisely.

* * *

><p><strong>At the order<strong>

"Attention all exorcists! You are all ordered to search for Allen Walker under any circumstance, but bring him back alive! If you find any Noah with him then contact me for further details, dismissed!" Lvellie announced then headed back to his office.

"Oh Allen, I hope you're ok." Lenalee said heading to the science division to deliver the coffee.

"Oh my dear sweat sister, I'm sure everything will be just fine." Komui said trying to comfort his sister.

"I hope so, but I really wish I could help with the search." She was sick of being forced to stay at the order as one of the few exorcists that will guard everyone.

"I'm sure they'll let you soon, the exorcists need a brake at some point." he was now drinking the coffee, ignoring his work once again.

"Yah, your right brother. I just need to be patient." She forced a smile on her face and went to deliver the rest of the coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>To Allen's room<strong>

"Well Wisely, what do you think?" Sheryl asked nervously waiting for the answer.

"No, Road's still to young to carry a child." Wisely said calmly.

Everyone then breathed a sigh of relief.

"But isn't Road the oldest Noah?" Tyki asked.

"Yes, but the form she is in now is to young." Wisely answered.

"See, I'm fine. So stop worrying Sheryl, I won't have kids till we're married." Road stated.

"And how many do you want?" Allen asked innocently.

"Twenty, of course." Road answered innocently.

At that Sheryl and Allen Fainted from shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Dieya: <strong>_**IMPORTANT!**_ I am going to make an abridged series on YouTube, and I'm looking for some voice actors. Here's the link to the video for more info (add www youtube com/ add . where the spaces are) : watch?v=NymUvhoJLLc&list=PL94571A923E48EE50&index=1&feature=plpp_video


	13. Is there a psychologist in the house?

**Dieya: **Sorry this is late, but I went on vacation to Ohio.

* * *

><p><strong>At the order<strong>

"You do realize that pouting doesn't solve anything, I'm sure they'll find Allen and bring him back safely." Revere said trying to help Lenalee from her depressed state.

"But it's been three whole months, he needs my help. Ugh! First it was Kanda, then it was Lavi, and now Allen. Why are all my friends disappearing?" Lenalee said breaking into tears. She stood up and went to her room for the night.

When she got to her room she noticed a note on her bed. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Exorcist,_

_Allen Walker is going to be staying with the Noah family forever. Allen is now the 14__th__, and is going to be married to Road Camelot. You will never be able to see him again._

_Love, Road_

"I should've known, she took my Allen-kun and is forcing him to marry her, that fiend!" Lenalee said angrily. "I'll bring Allen back even if it's the last thing I do." She said confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>In Allen's room<strong>

"Do you think it's fine to go unconscious so much in a short amount of time?" Tyki asked concerned.

"I doubt it." Sheryl answered.

"If I knew that sooner, I would have used it to capture him sooner." Road said.

"Be that as it may, he will need to keep taking that medicine at least once a week. If not, he will remember all about the order and his friends." _*heart*_

* * *

><p><strong>Dieya: <strong>I'm so sorry it's really short, but I'm not inspired enough, I would like some ideas to work with. I hope you guys review. I also want more people to vote in my poll.


	14. cat fight

**Dieya: **Sorry this is late, but I writers block is a bitch. I got my licence today to, so I don't have to go to drivers ed anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>A random town<strong>

Lenalee was walking around a shopping district, asking people if they had seen Allen. After walking around for about 4 hours, she decided to take a brake at a small caffe. "It's no use, I'll never find Allen at this rate." She sighed. "Oh Allen, where are you?" At that secound, a familiar white haired boy. Lenalee stared at him in disbelief. "Allen can it really be you?" Lenalee got up and headed towards him. "Oh Allen, I'm so happy to see..." she stopped as she gazed at the blue haired girl standing next to him.

"Huh, how did you know my name? Have we met before?" Allen asked confused.

"Don't you remember Allen? She's one of the exorcist that stole you away from us." Road said to Allen.

"WHAT! that is such a lie. What crap have you been feeding him, and why doesn't he remember me?" Lenalee yelled furiously.

"What is she talking about Road?"

"She probably wants you to remember the pain that those exocists caused you. Why don't you go back home."

"Allen stop, you have to remember me and come back to the Black Order." She protested.

"Why so you could hurt me even more than you already have?" Allen got up and made his way to the ark gate.

"But Allen, I LOVE YOU!" Lenalee shouted, but her words fell on death ears.

"HAHAHA, face it exorcist. Allen belongs to me and when this is over, we will get married and I will bare his children. We've already had sex." Road said with an evil smirk on her face.

Lenalee was apolled by this. There was no way Allen would comit to such an act with _her_. "Your lying, I will be the one to wed him and have his children." She snapped at the Noah. She ran at her activating her innocence and attacking Road.

"Oh, are you jealous? It's ok, maybie you could be with that dead swordsman once I kill you." Road sumoned her candles and threw them at Lenalee.

"You bitch, he would never pick you. He only likes you because you've brainwashed him." She said trying to dodge the candles, but one of them stabed her lower right leg, makeing her lose her footing and fall to the ground. "Damn it!"

Road used this opertunity to pin her down with her foot on her neck. "Brainwashed, ha. I just made him remember his true family. Besides, you couldn't bring a Noah back to the Order, They'ed do tests on him and torture him till there was nothing left of him." She said sinisterly while applying presher to Lenalee's throut.

"I...don't care. As long as he's...with me." She weezed out. trying her best to get up.

"Tell you what. I'll let you live for now, but the next time we see you. You'll die by Allen's hands." Road got off of Lenalee and made her way to the ark.

"I'll show you, I'll get Allen back if it's the last thing I do." Lenalee got up and went back to the Order with her spirit rekindled.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Order<strong>

Lenalee stomped into headquarters, looking for her brother. "Brother, I need to go on more missions and get stronger." She said as she opened the doors to her brothers office.

"Whatever for?" Komui asked confused be his sisters sudden comaned.

"The Noah have Allen, I need to save him from them before they turn him against us." She explained.

"That sounds offal. I'll get right on it immediatly." Komui said franticly looking for some papers.

'Soon I'll get you back Allen, just wait for me.'

* * *

><p><strong>the ark<strong>

"Tyki! We need to fill in the blanks inside Allens head. I sensed his memory cracked today when that stupid exorcist girl with the boots tryed to make him remember." Road said walking in furiously.

"And how am I supposed to help him?" Tyki said looking up from his book annoyed.

"Your not, I just needed someone to say that to." Road said leaving the room.

'I won't let them take you away from me again Allen. I will protect you from that filthy exorcist.' Road thought on her way to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Dieya:<strong> This is starting to sound a lot better compared to my first fic. Thanks for those who reviewed and check out my poll for who desurves Allen in the last chapter.


	15. revenge

**Dieya: **I updated, yay! Thank you for the reviews, and I hope I haven't lost a lot of fans for the haitas.

To answer RagnellAlondite's question, I don't call him *heart*, I put the *heart* at the end of his sentences because whenever he speaks in the manga it ends in a *heart*.

* * *

><p><strong>Ark<strong>

"Hay Road, what happened to that exorcist girl?" Allen asked Road when she walked in.

"Oh don't worry Allen, I took care of her. Let's talk about our wedding." Road said walking in trying not to look upset.

"Sure, but are you ok? You look stressed." Allen asked her worryingly.

Road was so touched by how loving Allen is. "I'm fine, Allen. I was just upset that that exorcist got to talk to you."

"Oh Road, you know I only have eyes for you. So, don't be so protective of me." Allen said reassuringly.

'He's right, but I want to keep it this way forever.' Road thought as she hugged Allen.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Order<strong>

****"Allen was with Road, and they were acting like a couple on a date. I swear she must have brainwashed him into liking her." Lenalee told her friends.

Everyone was looking at her with worry in there eyes. They couldn't believe that Allen was in such a predicament. Miranda went to Lenalee and hugged her. "It'll be ok Lenalee, we'll find him." Everyone felt sorry for her, they knew how much she loved Allen.

"I don't know why you care so much for that traitor," Choji yelled. "It's obvious that he would rather be with a bunch of Noah other then us."

Lenalee was mad at Choji for saying that. 'He is such an asshole sometimes.' she thought to herself.

"Next time I see him I'm going to murder him." Choji said with confidence.

* * *

><p><strong>Dieya:<strong> TT^TT I am so sorry for not updating in so long and then giving you guys such a crappy short chapter.


	16. looking for help

**Dieya:** I'm looking for someone who can help me write this. I need someone who writes a lot and can teach me how to make my pages longer and better. I'm not going to abandon this shit, god dammit! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻... ┬─┬◡ﾉ(° -°ﾉ) Sorry.


	17. fresh air

**Dieya: **I am apparently updating.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since he saw that exorcist girl. She had been bugging him since their faithful encounter. There was just something about her that he couldn't get out of his mind. A certain feeling would surface like he had had feelings for her in the past, but that couldn't be right. He had never seen her before. Right? So why did he feel like he had forgotten something important. All he could remember was shadows and silhouettes of people and places he once saw.<p>

Allen decided to not take his pill today in hopes that he would remember more about his time with cross, and this past year.

Nothing.

Road and Tyki were sent on a mission, so he was left alone today.

He decided to go see Milleni and ask him if he could go outside for some fresh air.

* * *

><p>"What's that, you want to go outside?" <strong>*h<strong>**ea****rt*******Milleni was in his rocking chair, fiddling with something in his hands like always.

"Yes, I think I should get some fresh air."

"But the world is such a big place, and I don't have anyone who would look after you." ***heart***

"Milleni, I'm 16 years old. I can take care of myself."

"If you insist. Open any of the doors, but remember where they are and come back before dinner." ***heart***

"Oh thank you Milleni." Allen quickly hugged him and ran to the nearest door.

* * *

><p>When he got to the door he peeked inside to see where he was. It was the outside of what appeared to be a mansion. He walked out the door and went towards the building in aw. There was something familiar about this place, but he couldn't quite place it.<p>

Allen looked on unaware of a green haired girl approaching him.

"Allen?"

He turned around and saw the exorcist girl from before.

"Oh, hi... um... what's your name again?"

"Don't you remember? It's me Lenalee. What have those Noah bastards done to you?"

"Hey! Don't talk about my family that way."

"But they not your family, we are, all of us here at The Order."

"Milleni told me that your all just corrupted dogs for The Vatican."

"Allen, they've been lying to you. Try to remember your time with us."

A silhouette of a tall man with long hair appears behind Allen, knocks him out, and slings him on his shoulder.

"Kanda! What did you do that for?"

"Our mission was to retrieve beansprout."

"I know, but I wanted to see if he could remember us."

"Well he doesn't. Come on, let's get inside."

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Dieya:<strong> Hey, I actually did something here. Please review and make suggestions.


	18. an offer he can't refuse

**Dieya: **I am fully aware that I need to add more then just dialogue, and I've been trying to do just that, but apparently I am failing miserably at that. I just feel weird when I do it because I feel that it's unnecessary. I know it's not, but that's why I would like someone to help me write it.

* * *

><p>"Hey Millenie, have you seen Allen anywhere?" Road asked while entering the Earl's room.<p>

She had just got back from her mission and was dying to play with her favorite ex-exorcist. She had check Allen's room and all throughout the house, but couldn't find him. This made her a bit worried and it showed.

The Earl was in his chair like always knitting what looked like a sweater. He looked at the worried girl and realized that Allen had been gone longer then he realized. "I let him go outside for some fresh air, but that was over an hour ago." ***heart***

Road became even more worried after hearing this.

The Earl seeing this reassured her. "Don't worry Road, I'm sure he's OK. He probably just got lost finding the gate." ***heart***

At this Road smiled a little, remembering fondly of how lost Allen would get when no one was there to help him.

"Come on now, let's go get Allen before he gets even more late." ***heart***

And with that the two went to search for the door Allen went through.

* * *

><p>Allen woke up in a somewhat familiar room, but had no clue where he was. The last thing he could remember was talking to that exorcist girl and then just blacking out. The room consisted of a painting of what looked like a goblin carrying a coffin walking out of one big swirl with a bloody sky. That painting stood out more then anything in this room and felt the most nostalgic.<p>

Allen could hear voices coming from outside the door, that sounded like two people arguing.

The door knob started to turn and Allen sat up.

The door opened to reveal the exorcist girl and a tall man with long blue hair.

Lenalee, seeing Allen awake, runs to his side with a sense of relief on her face. "Oh Allen, I'm so relieved that Kanda didn't hit you too hard. For awhile, I thought you wouldn't wake up."

Allen just stared at her, not really listening to what she was saying. He assumes this Kanda person was man with the feminine features siting on a chair in the corner of the room. He seemed to be annoyed with the girl as well, despite the fact his head was down.

When the girl was done rambling on about how worried she was, he looked up at her and said "Lenalee, I wan't to talk to him alone."

Lenalee looked at him for a moment a bit worried. "Alright, I'll go get Allen something to drink." She left reluctantly and a deathly silence fell in the room.

For a few moments, the room was quite. I just stared at Kanda and he stared back. When he was sure Lenalee was gone, he spoke up.

"Look. I understand that you don't remember who I am or anything about the order, but I just want you to know that I'm not here to harm you." He paused for a second and then continued. "In fact, I would like to help you regain your lost memories and get you out of here."

* * *

><p>Lenalee walked through the halls of The Order with a glass water in her hands. She was so happy that Allen was back and couldn't wait to help him remember everything.<p>

She stopped just outside the door of Allen's room and opened the door.

When she opened it, she was shocked to see the room completely empty with the window wide open.

* * *

><p><strong>Dieya:<strong> I think I'm finally getting the hang of this. Please review and check out my tumbler, deviantart, and youtube account on my profile.


	19. Contest

**Dieya:** I'm sorry for the wait once again and I hope you haven't given up on me yet. P.S. who else has heard about the rumor that Hoshino is starting up the manga again? _**CONTEST AT BOTTOM!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Three months later<strong>

Two men are running in a train station. One of the men looks rather feminine with his long dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail. The other also equally as feminine as the first but with short silver hair and a glowing arm.

Pursuing them is a tall blond man. At first glance he is a gentle and kind man, but he holds a terrible secret.

As the two ex-exorcists learned, in their time running from The Order, he is known as an Apocryphos. He is an independent innocence and is tied to Cross' death and Allen's past and is after Allen so that he can merge with him.*****

As he rounds about the corner of a bakery, he pauses in is search and proclaims "April fools to all the readers who thought Dieya wasn't being lazy anymore, and decided to be an asshole."

* * *

><p><strong>*That's the gayest and most creepiest thing I have ever heard and I have heardseen a lot of things in my time on the internet.**

**Dieya:** Sorry for the dumb April fools prank, but I don't know what else to do. The beginning was how far I've gotten and I just added the last line as a joke.

How about I have a contest. Whoever writes the best chapter for this story based on the first part will get their OC in the story, or whoever has the best OC for those who would rather not write. It'll end when the next chapter is up which might be soon depending on the amount of submission I get.


End file.
